The invention concerns a method for non-linear regulation of operational parameters with which the change in the operational parameter transpires proportional to the angle of rotation of a knob and the rotational speed of the knob is determined. The invention also concerns a circuitry for carrying out this method having an impulse generator operated by the user and a circuit for determination of the direction of rotation of the impulse generator, the output signals of which are introduced to a control unit.
Known in the art from DE 36 05 088 A1 is an operating device having a rotating knob for selection of differing operational states. In a recording device having this type of operational device, the speed of the recording medium is regulated in dependence on the rotational velocity of the rotating knob. Towards this end a proportional coupling obtains between the rotational velocity of the rotating knob and the speed of the recording medium.
This configuration has the disadvantage that it is not possible to rapidly change the velocity of the recording medium, since a plurality of rotations of the rotating knob are necessary for a very precise regulation or since the velocity cannot be adjusted to a sufficiently accurate degree in the event that the entire regulation region is set using only one turn.
Known in the art from EP 290 803 B1 is a single-knob operation for shunting in magnetic tape video recorders. The transport speed is determined in dependence on the setting of a rotating knob. The speed with which the rotating knob operates is, however, not evaluated.
This system has the disadvantage that it is either not possible to adjust the tape velocity in a sufficiently rapid manner or that the adjustment is too imprecise.
Known in the art from U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,063 is a method and an appropriate configuration for automatically setting a frequency adjustor when retrieving stored frequencies. Towards this end, a desired frequency value is introduced from the memory to a comparator which undertakes a comparison with the currently set value. In the event that the difference between the set value and the desired value is large, the comparator produces a signal for rapid change; if the difference is average, the comparator produces a signal for normal adjustment, and in the event that the difference is small, the comparator produces a signal for slow adjustment. The current signal is then introduced via a digital to analog converter to a motor which changes the frequency adjustor with the appropriate velocity. In this fashion, a method and a circuitry for differing adjustment speeds of a stored frequency is realized in the art using a frequency adjustor.
This system has the disadvantage that the change of frequency during a setting procedure is always dependent upon the motor speed with which the frequency adjuster is rotated. In this fashion, a linear interdependence between frequency and angle of rotation always obtains. In the event that the frequency should be changed substantially, it is necessary to turn for a sufficiently long amount of time until the entire intermediate region is passed-through.